


Caffeinated Fornication

by nogitsune_lichen



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Coffee Shops, Derek is really turned on by that, Getting Together, Hand Jobs, M/M, Oral Sex, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Reunion Sex, Reunions, Rimming, Snarky Stiles, Stiles has sensitive nipples, Stiles is Not a Virgin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-08 02:06:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11636697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nogitsune_lichen/pseuds/nogitsune_lichen
Summary: “You fucker! I can’t believe you didn’t tell me you were back in town! That is like level four betrayal, I mean it’s not like I’ve saved your life a few times, or helped Scott be on your side, or--”“What the hell are you doing?” Derek snapped.Stiles paused, jaw hanging open, “uh-- yelling at you because--”“It’s one in the morning.”





	Caffeinated Fornication

**Author's Note:**

> This is a birthday gift for the tumblr blog @ask-haleinski! I hope you guys all check out his blog, it's a sterek universe with a bunch of fanart! He is so talented! Go check it out!

Stiles was tired. 

 

So tired that if he's being honest the sweet release of death won't give him long enough to become well rested. More often than not these days tired is now his default setting. 

 

It was the reason he was currently walking down the street to his favorite coffee shop in town. It just so happened to be open twenty four hours. God bless because it was one in the morning and he needed his coffee fix if he was going to finish his essay.

 

The overhead bell rang as he walked in, the fresh scent of ground coffee and pastries filled his nose. It was better than the musky dirty laundry and energy drink smells from his room. 

 

At the front counter was his favorite worker here, because honestly the other guy who works here, Andrew, is a dick. 

 

Stiles may have spit in his tip jar once.

 

“Kai, my main man,” Stiles greeted tiredly, yawning as he walked to the counter.

 

Kai looked up, eyebrows raised, “another all nighter?”

 

“History essay.”

 

“You should tell your history professor to lay off the assignments,” Kai sighed while he grabbed the largest to go cup size, “usual double shot, extra whip?”

 

Stiles went to nod but paused, “no whip. No cream and sugar too...I need to focus tonight.”

 

“You got it boss,” Kai said and went to work making the coffee. Meanwhile Stiles got out a twenty and put it on the counter, not wanting change back.

 

“You know,” Kai started, waiting for the coffee to heat up and the espresso to do it's thing, “earlier today I had a mountain man come in...well if mountain men wore leather. Anyways, he asked for a black coffee and I'm just thinking he's only ordering this so it reflects the dark and stormy thing he had going on. It was truly wild.” 

 

Stiles paused, teeth no longer worrying at his lip, “when you say...leathery, dark and stormy, mountain man...do you mean a guy a shade taller than me with black hair, eyes that are every color but mostly green, sharp jawline with cheekbones like Adonis, built like a bus?” 

 

The guy behind the counter looked at Stiles with amusement, reaching to grab a lid for the coffee cup before handing it over.

 

“I think so yeah. Very bad scowl too. Why, do you know him?” Kai asked.

 

Stiles felt wide awake now, like he could run a marathon or six. He nodded dumbly trying to keep calm despite the fact Derek Hale was back in town. He pointed to Kai, “you're the best, but--”

 

“But you have to go find  _ him _ , right?” Kai finished, leaning on the counter with his elbows.

 

Stiles flushed a bit, nodding, “yeah. See you tomorrow night.”

 

“Yeah yeah--hey if you keep tipping like this you won't be able to pay off your student loans!” Kai called to him and Stiles managed to wave him off before sprinting to his car. The coffee in his hand was hot and by the time he set it down he was pretty sure he'd need a while to recover from the burn.

 

Stiles threw the Jeep into drive, knowing it wasn't the smartest thing to do, but thank fuck Roscoe started up and drove. She must know how important this was. 

 

Above the street lights flickered past in a blur, the darkness providing empty streets for him to speed down in order to get to the loft in a timely fashion. Derek McFreaking Hale was back in town, and the fucker had the audacity not to tell Stiles. He had to hear it from his good buddy at the coffee shop; and while he adored Kai, it was kind of a low blow not to hear it directly from Derek himself. 

 

With screeching tires he turned into the industrial district, the rubber meeting gravel as he approached the loft. If anything the damn Camaro was a sign Derek was in fact home at the moment, and it was at that moment he realized that it was one in the morning. 

 

“Well,” he breathed to himself, hand gripping the door handle for a moment “he put this on himself, the asshole.”

 

That being said he jumped out of his car and walked up to the front doors of the complex. He definitely can’t do the stairs but the damn elevator is so slow and creaky it’s like a horror movie scene every time he’s in there. It’s late and he can spare the luxury. With a single finger he repeatedly presses on the elevator call button until the doors squeak open and he can get inside. 

 

He presses the button for the top floor and punches in the code he memorized to disarm the alarm system. The last thing he wanted was for the annoying buzzer to go off in its clinical and loud fashion.  

 

Stiles literally counts the seconds, it takes three minutes and forty three seconds to get to the top of the building to the loft. It probably got slow after the black light party years ago, so many people on one elevator was a mess. 

 

When the soft ding goes out Stiles gets the hell out and pulls out his keys. That’s right...he might have added Derek’s loft key to his collection of “ _ keys I copied but never told anybody I did it _ ” keys. It has come in handy several times. He shoved the key in and unlocked the loft door, swinging it open just in time to see a figure shoot up from the bed. 

 

Who the hell puts a bed in the middle of a loft that has an upstairs bedroom anyways?

 

“You fucker! I can’t believe you didn’t tell me you were back in town! That is like level four betrayal, I mean it’s not like I’ve saved your life a few times, or helped Scott be on your side, or--”

 

“What the hell are you doing?” Derek snapped. 

 

Stiles paused, jaw hanging open, “uh-- yelling at you because--”

 

“It’s one in the morning.”

 

“You can tell time, I’m proud,” Stiles huffed. 

 

“Is there a reason you rushed here at this time? You couldn’t have waited until morning?” Derek asked. 

 

“No asshole! You up and left us, out of nowhere, so yeah I’m here to verbally kick your ass because if I tried to physically kick your ass I’d probably lose a limb or something,” Stiles rambled, “although if that happened I’d look like a total badass.” 

 

Derek sighed, hands rubbing at his temples. 

 

Stiles crossed his arms, eyebrows raised. 

 

“You’re not leaving are you?” Derek finally asked. 

 

“What---no! Why would I leave when I just got you back?” Stiles asked, face going red with upsetness. 

 

The werewolf looked up then, both eyebrows meeting his hairline, “ _ you _ got me back?” 

 

Stiles rolled his eyes, stepping down the few front steps into the main floor of the loft, “come on Derek. Neither of us are idiots, you obviously mean a lot to me...and not the way that Scott or Lydia do either.” 

 

There was a silence that echoed through the walls of the loft, the only sound was the soft swoosh of Derek’s sweatpants moving as he approached Stiles. For a moment Stiles tensed up, shoulders with their newfound broadness squaring up as Derek was suddenly close.  _ Very _ close. 

 

“Tell me,” Derek requested. 

 

Stiles was not one for subtlety, so he just goes ahead and...shows Derek instead. He lurches forward and presses his lips against Derek’s, ignoring how their noses bump from the awkward angle they started with. Hands -- _ extremely strong wide hands _ \-- hold his shoulders and Stiles automatically steps forward closer into Derek. A soft moan rises in his throat as they back to the couch, Derek falling back first and Stiles clumsily straddling his lap.

 

He pulled back eventually, “I think I’ll just show you instead.”

 

“That was really cheesy.”

 

“Fuck you.” 

 

Derek smirked and Stiles kissed it right off his face, mouth working down his scruffy jaw and neck, teeth nipping at his collar bone. Hands wound in his hair, pulling lightly at the strands, a more confused sound coming from Derek than a pleasurable one. 

 

Stiles pulled back again. 

 

“Where did you learn how to do this?” Derek asked. 

 

“Did you think I stayed a virgin this whole time? I’ve picked up a few tricks,” Stiles explained, face screwing up into a pout. 

 

“What kind of tricks?” Derek asked, eyes darkening with want. 

 

“Once again...I’ll show you,” Stiles grinned, slipping off of Derek’s lap and onto the ground, kneeling between his spread legs. His fingers fluttered across the bulge in his sweats, lips between his teeth as he moved to pull Derek’s pants down. 

 

First and foremost….Derek’s dick is beautiful. Stiles could probably write sweet sweet poetry about it; the way it curved up, the soft curls of pubic hair, the soft velvety skin. Jesus it made Stiles’ go weak. His hand reached out, wrapping around Derek as he leaned in, lips pressing feather light kisses along his length. 

 

Derek’s head fell back against the cushions, a soft sigh leaving his lips. 

 

Stiles couldn’t help but feel a little smug about all this. How he just stormed in and is now currently about to suck Derek off in a reunion sort of way. His tongue laved at the head, feeling as Derek’s cock grew heavier against his palm. Stiles let his eyes flutter shut as he sucked on Derek’s head, slowly inching down until most of the man was in his mouth. 

 

“Ohh,  _ Jesus--fuck _ ,” Derek said. 

 

It only encouraged Stiles, his tongue swirling against the head every time he bobbed up. His free hand trailed up Derek’s bare and hairy thigh, fingers cradling and playing with the weight of his balls. His eyes opened and he looked up through his lashes to look at Derek. There was a moment of complete bliss he caught on Derek’s face and then shock ran through Stiles...because he was the one who was causing this. 

 

If that wasn’t an ego-boost he wasn’t sure what was. 

 

Stiles doubled the speed of his ministrations, even letting Derek buck up into his mouth every so often. 

 

“ _ Stiles _ .” 

 

It was a fucking prayer. He was a prayer on Derek’s lips. 

 

He took all of Derek in his mouth, nose brushing against his pubic hair and skin, throat humming and flexing around the length. It was more or less a sense, he couldn’t see but he could feel Derek tense beneath him. The arch up, the strangled nose, followed by the hot splash of cum running down his throat and coating his cheeks. 

 

Stiles did his best to swallow all of it. 

 

When he finally cleaned Derek up, Stiles realized two things. 

 

One: he blissed Derek out so much the man was basically a puddle of goo on the couch. 

 

Two: he’s never been so hard in his fucking life. 

 

“How’d I do?” Stiles asked, voice raw and gravely. 

 

Derek managed to crack his eyes open, head barely held up as he nodded, “y-yeah...good tricks.” 

 

“Holy shit dude, I’ve made you into goo.” 

 

“Don’t call me dude after you sucked my dick,” Derek said, tone amused. 

 

Stiles chuckled, sitting back on his feet, eyes glancing down to his jeans which were tented as all hell. God Derek could probably smell how turned on he is, and on the topic he could probably hear how hard Stiles’ heart was racing and where all his blood was flowing to. 

 

Before he could give much more to thought he was hauled up onto the couch, the hands hooked under his armpits moving up to his hair to tilt his head up. Stiles let out a low groan as lips attached to his, a tongue deepening the kiss. He let his legs wrapped around Derek’s waist, pulling them both closer. Eventually both of their shirts ended up on the floor, the skin to skin hot and breathtaking all at once. 

 

Stubble lined lips raked down his neck, leaving bruises in its wake as they eventually traveled down to Stiles’ chest, teeth scraping at his nipples. He let his head fall back on the armrest of the couch with a thunk, a content sigh leaving him. 

 

“Sensitive,” Derek said, as if stating it for safekeeping.

 

Stiles nodded anyways, “y-yes.  _ Sensitive _ .” 

 

The wolf took it as an invitation to just keep teasing Stiles there, mouthing at his nipples until they felt swollen and achy from the repeated sensation. 

 

“Could I make you cum just from this?” Derek asked teasingly. 

 

“Probably...but maybe next time--yeah?” 

 

There was a soft pause before a growled out, “ _ next time _ .” 

 

He angled his hips up to allow Derek to pull off his pants and boxers, both of them naked in the dark loft. The only light came from the half full moon from the skylight above and the massive window overlooking the balcony. For a moment Stiles let himself stop and admire how it lit up the color of Derek’s eyes, but that was short lived as he was suddenly turned over onto his hands and knees. 

 

Suddenly Stiles was super glad he took a procrastination fueled shower break not too long ago back at home. 

 

Large calloused hands kneaded his asscheeks, a finger skimming his hole lightly before trailing down towards his balls that hung heavy between his legs. Stiles felt his body go slightly taut at the promise of pleasure. His mind went wild knowing it was coming from Derek. 

 

“Stop teasing,” Stiles bit out, forehead falling against his arms as he waited. 

 

“You’re impatient.” 

 

“I’m horny.” 

 

Derek chuckled, low and deep in his chest and Stiles forced himself not to appreciate it so much. That was opening a whole new can of worms during a time where there should be no worms. Just mindblowing orgasms. Teeth nipped at his skin, another animalistic sound coming from Derek just as the scorching hot feeling of his tongue ran across his rim.

 

Stiles lets out this choking noise he can’t hold in because this is just too good. From the silkiness of Derek’s tongue to the coarse facial hair, the sensations are just overwhelming. Of course Derek takes the encouragement and gives it all he has. He never knows what’s next because the man obviously has a few tricks of his own; there’s no pattern but there was a mix of sucking and licking and biting.

 

All of which were very good if you asked Stiles.

 

“Ahh--fuck Derek,” Stiles whined as a hand simultaneously wrapped around his cock.

 

His hips twitched up with each jerk of his dick, trying to chase the dual pleasure he was being given. The hand on his dick tightened, thumb toying with the head, smearing the oozing precum around. Meanwhile the tongue currently devouring his ass is prodding just past the rim, pulling at it just so. 

 

“I’m-- _ fuck _ , I’m gonna... _ hnng _ .” 

 

Stiles lets go, his whole body rigid as he cums. His toes try to curl against the couch cushions and his mouth and jaw go slack in a silent gasp. The muscles of his stomach twitch and his hips flex as jizz wets the couch beneath him. Eventually he finds his breath, panting wildly as if he’d just run a marathon. 

 

Hands grab his hips, moving him back and away from the ruined cushion. His sweat slick back presses against Derek’s front as they fall back in a spooning position on the other side of the worn couch. Arms are wrapped around his waist and hot breath cascades across his neck and shoulder. 

 

Stiles blinks a few times, relaxing into the intimate hold, suddenly fearful that he isn’t going to be able to keep this despite the declarations of caring and a possible next time. 

 

“You’re quiet,” Derek notes. 

 

“I’m just enjoying my afterglow,” Stiles snorts. 

 

“Would you like a cigar and some whiskey too?” 

 

“Fuck off,” he laughs, craning his neck back to look at Derek. 

 

There’s this...soft look on the guy’s face Stiles hasn’t seen before. A tender smile and lines by his eyes, cheeks full of color and life. He’s so taken it’s not even funny anymore. Derek leans in and tries to kiss him but Stiles pulls back making a face. 

 

“You just had your tongue on and in my asshole,” Stiles protests. 

 

Derek’s eyes roll slightly but opts to pepper kisses on Stiles’ chin, nose, and forehead which make Stiles giggle of all things. Fucking giggle. His heart can’t take this, can’t take how cute and soft Derek apparently is post-sex. 

 

They both pause, breathing evening out, eyes catching. 

 

“So you’re back,” Stiles states again. 

 

Derek’s head tilts, “I feel like we’ve established that--”

 

“Are you staying?” 

 

There’s a pause and Stiles feels his heart drop...until Derek holds him tighter and buries his head in Stiles’ neck. 

 

“Yeah. I am.” 

 

“Good; it’s kinda like you break it you buy it. You fuck it you keep it,” Stiles says. 

 

Derek laughs, “I didn’t know that policy.” 

 

“Too late.” 

* * *

“Trust me Der, you’ll love it,” Stiles beams, hand-in-hand with Derek as they walk towards the coffee shop. 

 

People look. Mostly because this is Derek Hale, and while it happened forever ago people won’t ever forget the fire...but also...he’s holding hands with Stiles. So Stiles takes it less as “ _ what are they doing? _ ” and more like “ _ oh damn Stilinski gets to nail that! _ ”. Like every other time he goes to the coffee shop the overhead bell sounds, the sounds from outside muted and morphing into new cafe sounds. 

 

Stiles is about to call out to Kai, maybe show off Derek a little, but he pauses when he sees the front counter. 

 

Kai is sitting on the edge of it, uniform apron all messed up as another guy is kissing the living day lights out of him. The bell must’ve spooked them because they both jump apart, both slightly shy and red faced. Stiles feels his face morph from shock to a wide grin, pulling Derek along to get closer. 

 

“Uh--I’m sorry about--!” Kai rushes out, scrambling to get back behind the counter. 

 

“No! Dude no, it’s cool! I do demand to know who he is though,” Stiles smirks, leaning against the counter. 

 

Derek rolls his eyes but is amused nonetheless. 

 

The new guy holds out his hand, “I’m Benny.” 

 

Kai leans over the counter, his expression suddenly a little more mischievous than before, “he’s Andrew’s ex.” 

 

Stiles uses both hands to clasp Kai on the shoulder, feeling like a proud father as he shakes the barista a little bit. Benny looks a bit confused at the antics of what’s going on, but lets it happen anyways.

 

“That is awesome, I’m so happy for you two,” Stiles beamed. 

 

Derek clears his throat, and Stiles remembers why they came. Mostly for coffee but also a thank you. He steps back and leans against the wolf, arm naturally curling around Derek’s shoulder to hold him close. 

 

“Kai, this is the guy I was walking out, dark and stormy. Derek. Derek, this is Kai- the guy who let me know you were back in town. We’re here for coffee and to thank you,” Stiles rambled. 

 

Kai eyes the two of them, looking just as if not as proud as Stiles did, “I’m glad to have helped, and whatever else happened that night I don’t wanna know about it.” 

 

Stiles laughs at the way Derek’s face turns a deep red as he orders his drink feeling like he’s won a million bucks. Then again, a million dollars isn’t anything compared to Derek Hale; he’s much better. 

 

In the end the four of them end up getting drinks and sitting at a booth because this place as no other business at the moment. They drink, they talk, they eat a gross amount of delicious croissants --well, Kai doesn’t, because the freak hates croissants for some reason-- and everything feels good. It feels stupidly  _ right _ . Benny is also super cool and totally amazing to Kai, plus his knowledge of superheros definitely has Stiles hooked. 

 

Eventually though a small rush of people come in and Kai has to get back behind the counter. 

 

Derek nudges Stiles’ shoulder, hand snaking over to hold his, “let’s go home?” 

 

Stiles loves how his heart flips at the usage of “ _ home _ ”.

 

“Yeah, let’s go home,” Stiles nods, squeezing Derek’s hand in return. 

**Author's Note:**

> Find the blogs!
> 
> The artist who made this wonderful universe: @ask-haleinski (his personal is @bttmbunk)
> 
> Me: @nogitsunelichen
> 
> Seriously, please go check him out he is so so so good!


End file.
